Detective May Maple
by Adriana-Valkyrie
Summary: No soy buena con los sumarios asi que entren y vean una dimension alterna en la cual May es una joven detective que tiene que averiguar quien quiere eliminar a la familia ketchum
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es un fic que habia publicado en foros dz, y la verdad tuve mucho de no escribir algo o publicarlo, asi que lo subo aqui, esta basado en un fic original de mi amigo Grey Scamilla tambien un gran escritor de fic, aunque esto es una secuela de sus fic de detective y claro con su permiso. Asi que les dejo la historia para que la lean y me den sus opiniones prometiendo que ire subiendo los episodios ni bien los tenga preparados

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

**10: 30 PM – Agencia**

Me encontraba tomando una taza de chocolate caliente mientras me ponía a reflexionar sobre las solicitudes de empleo que tenía en frente. No es que sea muy exigente sobre los trabajos que me tocan, a veces tenía que esperar semanas o incluso meses que me llegara algún caso que valiese la pena, pero la gran mayoría solo eran asuntos de recuperar papeles, averiguar si fulana o fulano le era infiel a la persona de turno o cosas tan simples como averiguar quien asalto una casa.

Pero las solicitudes que tenía en frente ahora eran otra cosa. La primera era de una persona que en otras condiciones hubiese rechazado con tan solo saber el nombre del remitente, Giovanni. El ex líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, actualmente internado en un hospital de maxima seguridad y con alto resguardo policial, había solicitado mis servicios para que encuentre a quien lo habría agredido en su celda de la penitenciaría de ciudad Azafran.

La otra petición era algo más personal, el cliente Dawn Berlitz de Ketchum. Antigua colega mía, rival. Y tal vez quien me robo el amor de la persona de quien fuera mi maestro y algo más que un simple amigo, Ash Ketchum. Pero eso es cosa del pasado, y como profesional no debjo dejar que mis sentimientos se pongan frente a mi trabajo. Y en este caso digo que la misión es más personal Dawn quería dos cosas, una protección para ella y para la madre de Ash, Delia Ketchum quien en esos momentos se encontraba en coma y en la sala de cuidados intensivos del hospital de Ciudad Azulona, producto al parecer de un atacante misterioso, a quien debía encontrar.

Normalmente solo acepto una misión por turno, pero debo admitirlo ambos casos me atraían así que decidí aceptar ambos encargos, tal vez como una manera de reto. Así que ahora me dirijo al hospital de ciudad Azafran para encontrarme con mi primer cliente. Giovanni

_11: 30 AM Hospital de Ciudad Azafran_

Los ambientes de hospitales últimamente como que ya no me gustan, y no por miedo, si no más bien por que el ambiente de hospital trae olor a muerte. Una enfermera me conduce a la habitación de Giovanni. El hecho de que lo hayan traído a un hospital como este demuestra que aún tiene cierto poder sobre altas esferas, caso contrario hubiese sido transferido a cualquier hospital militar. Mientras la enfermera me conduce a su habitación reviso las notas de mi cliente para tener idea de lo sucedido.

Giovanni, ex líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, fue arrestado en innumerables ocasiones cuando se demostró que hacía procesos ilegales usando al ya desaparecido Equipo Rocket. También fue arrestado bajo cargos de malversación de fondos, usurpación de propiedades públicas, y crímenes de ilesa humanidad, así como también contra los pokemon, nota especial es que tambien se le inculpa por el gran tsunami que desapareció la mitad de las islas naranjas, con un gran número de perdidas humanas y pokemon.

También esta acusado de la desaparición y posible muerte del Master Pokemon Ash Ketchum, este cargo también esta en duda. Aunque tanto Lance como Dawn aseguran que fue Giovanni el responsable de dicho suceso, la testigo principal del hecho nunca fue capaz de decir si en verdad Giovanni le dio el tiro de gracia a Ash. La voz de la enfermera me regresa al momento presente, la habitación de Giovanni la cual esta resguardada por 4 agentes del servicio militar más una escolta de policías. Se ve que no quieren que escape, presento mi identificación y me dejan pasar al cuarto.

En mis trabajos más arriesgados e tenido la oportunidad de ver a gente golpeada, pero lo que e visto hoy se "lleva las palmas". Giovanni esta en frente mío con varios golpes en todo el cuerpo el brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda presentaban fracturas en varias partes y además 8 costillas rotas, así como la casi destrucción de todos los dientes ; y el ojo izquierdo totalmente vendado además de que esta conectado a un respirador. Pero a pesar de eso esta consciente por que ni bien oyó el ruido de la puerta movió su ojo y luego hizo señas para que me acercara.

-Buenos días cliente-es mi manera de decir que acepto el trabajo-parece que a pasado las de Caín…

-Je…me da verguenza que me veas así…pero se que eres una de las mejores en el rubro y no rechazas un buen trabajo…-todo esto lo dijo sin mucha dificultad lo cual denota su gran fortaleza a pesar del calamitoso estado en que se encontraba su cuerpo-supongo que ya sabes para que te llame no…

-Sí pero como buena profesional, debo saber de primera fuente los hechos antes de iniciar las pesquisas…así que si fuera muy amable me podría contar que ocurrió…

-Bien siéntate entonces…

Así mi "cliente", comenzó su narración. Según los hechos narrados la noche de los hechos, exactamente 11:35 PM hace el día del incidente, todas las celdas de la penitenciaría se abrieron simultáneamente. Como es una cárcel que se rige por ordenadores basta una sola orden y listo las celdas se abren y se cierran. 2 minutos después mi cliente comentó que una persona de negro entro a su celda, y bueno el resto ya es noticia conocida, el "cliente" fue encontrado en el patio de la carcel con graves golpes en todo el cuerpo, pero fuera de uno que otro detalle superfluo, lo dicho por el "cliente" no varía en nada al informe que me mandaron.

-Eso es todo "cliente"…-pregunte sin perder de vista el rostro del cliente-no hay nada más que recuerde…

-No, eso es todo…

Suspire para mis adentros y luego le mire bajando levemente las cejas.

-Sabe…detesto que mis clientes no coopere…

-Así que te diste cuenta eh…bueno los rumores sobre tu capacidad son ciertos, entonces…bueno no me vas a negar que ocultar algunos detalles hacen de este trabajo un reto no…

No respondí, simplemente fui directo a la puerta tome la perilla y la gire pero antes me detuve.

-Por eso tome este trabajo es un buen reto…y me gustan los retos…pero si lo que sospecho es correcto créame que puede arrepentirse de haberme contratado…

-Me las juego todas…-me repuso-así que te lo encargo…

-Vale tomo el trabajo...por ahora…

Convenido todo deje el hospital, y mi siguiente punto de destino era mi otro cliente. Así que decidí partir lo más rápido a Carmín donde sabía Dawn me estaba esperando. Durante el viaje que tardaría unas horas me quede pensando en él o la responsable de lo que le paso a Giovanni, actualmente tiene más enemigos que antes de que la **"Sincronización"** se diese, pero cual de todos pudo cometer un acto que a mi parecer era muy audaz, saldría de dudas ni bien revisara la escena del crimen, dejaría eso para después y me concentraría en mi siguiente caso.

_2:30 PM (mismo día) Hospital de Ciudad Carmín_

El hospital de ciudad Carmín fue re modernizado a petición de Ash y el Lt Surge. Y había sido ampliado gracias a las colaboraciones de varias personas conocidas de Ash y Gary. Me incluyo entre dichas personas, y si bien su lema es "Médico sirve al pueblo", actualmente dicho lema debería ser "Médico sirve al pueblo que pueda pagar tu precio…"

Este hospital resulto ser uno de los más caros, no esta del todo claro, pero por alguna razón el hospital se privatizo luego de la desaparición de Ash. Y a partir de ese momento solo pocas personas pueden atenderse en dicho nosocomio. Caminando por los pasillos corroboro el ambiente del noscomio, el entorno es muy pulcro, me agrada aunque no deja de tener ese ambiente medio raro que me da un no se que al estar en un hospital.

Al llegar a la recepción debo preguntar por la señora Delia Flower, cosa que me parece algo raro debido a que se que la señora se apellida Ketchum, habiendo hecho indagaciones previas averigue que la señora se apellidaba Flower cuando era soltera. La enfermera no tarda en darme el dato habitación 714 septimo piso. Me dirigí allá, y pude ver con algo más de detenimiento el hospital, si que es un hospital moderno. Y a pesar de la **"Sincronización"** el edificio no se a visto afectado en lo mas minimo a pesar de su cercania con el oceano. En su construcción no escatimaron costos paredes de mármol pulido, ascensores, 4 alas para cada sector del nosocomio, un laboratorio completamente equipado, en fin un hospital como se supone debe ser, salvo por los costos para atenderse.

El cuarto en cuestión pertenece a los de sector privado, cosa que aumenta más el costo. Al llegar a la puerta tome un respiro, y es que cruzarme con Dawn, no me a sido muy grato luego de aquel "día", después de unos momentos tomo la perilla de la puerta para disponerme a entrar cuando logro escuchar unas voces de dentro del cuarto, una de las voces es la de Dawn, pero también escuche la voz de alguien más, quien sería no pude entenderlo, pero algo sí puedo asegurar no era Delia. Aquella voz se calló, dijo algo que no entendí bien, luego escuche los pasos acercándose a la puerta por lo que me aleje tratando de aparentar que acababa de llegar.

-May que bueno que llegaste…-dijo Dawn quien lucía una blusa mangas cortas color blanco con una raya negra a la altura del pecho, que dejaba ver sus hombros y estaba usando un blue jean negro, con unas botas de color blanco, su cabello estaba adornado de la misma manera de siempre salvo por el detalle de que ahora los adornos de pelo eran estrellas, sin embargo su cara mostraba una tristeza la cual se expresaba más por las ojeras de los ojos que tenía en aquel momento-adelante pasa…

No me hice repetir la invitación y entre, dentro yacía Delia en estado de coma, tenía puesta una mascarilla y varios soportes de vida en todo el cuerpo, más que los que tenía Giovanni, los pitidos de las maquinas no hacían sino dar a entender que su condición no era para mejor. Me puse triste ver así a una persona a la que tuve en tanta estima como la señora Ketchum, pero no era para eso que vine.

-Dawn…se que no es el mejor momento pero me hiciste llamar por algo…

-Sí…te mande un sobre que explicaba algo pero creo que es mejor que lo escuches por palabra mía…

-Soy toda oídos…

Dawn entonces me conto lo ocurrido el día de los acontecimientos, exactamente 3 semanas atrás, ella y Delia se encontraban tomando una tranquila cena familiar, inmediatamente se escucharon dos disparos uno de ellos destrozo una estatua de Giratina que se encontraba en la casa. Ambas mujeres se fueron al suelo alejándose de las ventanas, los disparos siguieron, luego en un momento Dawn trato de llamar a la policía y allí paso la tragedia.

Delia había hecho a un lado a su nuera y recibió un disparo directo en el pecho, luego de eso Dawn me informo que llamo a emergencias para traer ayuda para llevar a Delia al hospital, aunque en esta parte hay un detalle muy extraño. Según Dawn ella llevo a Delia a una clínica local, pero en el informe de hospitalización que pedí a la recepcionista del nosocomio dicen que Delia fue traída de emergencia directamente al hospital de Carmin, lo que da por entender que Dawn no llevo a Delia a alguna clínica.

Dawn termino su relato, salvo por el detalle del traslado de Delia y el hecho de que la hayan hospitalizado con otro apellido, pues parecía que no había nada raro en lo referido por Dawn. Me quede pensando que podía ser el detalle que faltaba, y en eso escuche un ruido gutural, vire y note que era el estomago de Dawn. Al parecer llevaba tiempo sin comer.

-Sería bueno que vayas a alimentarte…

-Pero y Delia…

-Yo estoy aquí…así que anda ve…aunque sea unas galletas de una de las maquinas expendedoras del corredor…

-Bien…pero no demorare…

-De acuerdo espero…

Dawn salió del cuarto dejándome sola con Delia, revise el informe médico y eso confirmo mi sospecha de que Dawn estaba mintiendo en lo del traslado, pero por que. Revise en algo el cuarto y note que la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta de par a par y que las cortinas estaban como movidas dejando entrar el aire, cosa rara a sabiendas de que en un cuarto aislado dicha ventana debía estar cerrada.

Me acerque a la ventana y ojee afuera, séptimo piso de dicho edificio, afuera otros edificios algunos menores, nada fuera de lo común, salvo por el marco de la ventana el cual estaba manchado de una cosa parecida a escarcha pero de un raro color. Tome algo de dicha sustancia entre mis dedos y se derritio como si fuese hielo aunque no se sentia fria a decir verdad ni parecia ser un liquido medianamente solidificado por mera curiosidad tome algo de aquella sustancia y lo guarde en una bolsita para hacer un estudio mas detallado.

Cuando termino de recoger dicha muestra Dawn regresa, al mirarme tan cerca de la ventana me pregunta por que, yo le digo que simplemente quería tomar algo de aire, aceptando dicha respuesta, aunque al parecer a medias, Dawn me pregunta si tomaría el caso a lo que respondía afirmativamente. Ella me lo agradeció y me dijo que estaría en contacto conmigo para tener noticias de la investigación, aunque no esperaba tener avances rápidos, al menos no este día.

_12:00 AM Agencia (Día siguiente)_

Estos casos me tienen pensando, mis clientes me mienten en algunos detalles pero ignoro el por que de ello. Y por alguna razón tengo un raro presentimiento, no se de que sea, pero es muy extraño. Revisare mis mensajes haber si hay algo importante antes de retirarme a mi apartamento. Y entonces noto la carta.

Es una de esas esquelas que vienen junto a los pokemon cuando realizas algun intercambio, tiene un pikachu grabado aunque de color negro. La misiva es simple pero clara

"ABANDONA ESTOS CASOS DETECTIVE…"

Quien quiera que sea se tomo la molestia de mandar un mensaje poco original, letras cortadas y pegadas en papel, nada que me da una pista de quien pueda ser el que me mando la misiva, pero algo tengo en claro ahora, hay mucho más en juego que el simple hecho de detener a unas personas

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aqui el prologo subire pronto los otros episodios asi que esperare a ver cualquier critica, cuidense<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por verme, disculpen por demorar con la continuación pero ando ocupada en algunas cosas, pero me pondre al día. Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación así que espero les guste**

**Penitenciar a de Ciudad Azafran 10: 30 AM**

Me e recorrido media penitenciaría para averiguar algo sobre lo que paso la noche en que atacaron a Giovanni, pero ninguno de los presos me da alguna pista clara de lo que paso. Sus respuestas parecen forzadas y e llegado a notar uno que otro miedo a no se que cosa, por que ni bien intento indagar por algo más, se ponen nerviosos. Por lo que debo ser algo más sutil con mi siguiente entrevistado.

El siguiente es un sujeto que esta aquí al parecer con desordenes mentales, el nombre no viene al caso. Es uno más de la llamada escoria publica que intento usar una especie de mecanismo que ponía al afectado propenso a recibir ondas eléctricas que aumentaban su furia y por ende poderlo controlar muy fácilmente. Actualmente este tipo esta medio orate así que puede que tenga mejores resultados que con los anteriores sujetos que tuve que entrevistar

La celda como las demás es una común y corriente, nada que varía en las otras con las excepciones del decorado que le pone su residente. Para el caso se tratan de varios recortes de periódicos que hablan del reo y cosas así, pintarrajeados con letras que contradicen lo dicho en los diarios pegados.

La persona que voy a entrevistar viste un chaleco de fuerza es señal de que puede no esta bien de la cabeza pero eso no me intimida.

-Buen día profesor Lamba  
>-Vaya hasta que alguien reconoce que soy un profesor a diferencia de los ignorantes de este lugar<br>-Cálmese un poco-dije tratando de ganarme su confianza-podemos conversar?  
>-Sí es sobre lo que paso la noche anterior no tenemos nada de que hablar<br>-Así que usted sabe algo que los demás no  
>-Podría ser<br>-Bien que tal si hacemos un trato eh?  
>-Que trato?<br>-Bien yo se que usted esta interesado en saber acerca de los ultimas noticias sobre investigación pokemon, y también se que por aquí no se las dan, así que este es el trato yo le prometo darle un boletín mensual de dicha revista si a cambio de la información que me proporciona me ayuda en mi investigación  
>-Suena muy tentador pero creo que me voy a negar<br>-Bien entonces creo que debo ser más persuasiva

Diciendo eso tome la cabeza del profesor con la diestra y luego lo puse contra la pared para luego colocar la zurda sobre su cuello haciendo presión sobre este, me bastaría unos segundos para que mi brazo hiciese suficiente presión y cortase el suministro de oxigeno a su cerebro. Lamba trato de gritar, pero la presión era tal que su voz apenas si pasaba a ser un pequeño chillido, aunque lo suficiente para que yo pudiese entenderlo.

-Bien doc esto es lo que va a pasar si para la cuenta de 3 no me dice lo que deseo saber mi codo apretara su cuello lo suficiente como para que el suministro de aire a su cerebro sea cortado e inmediatamente morir lentamente por sofocación y no crea que no lo voy hacer por temor a represalias la policía de la penitenciaría es fácilmente engañada, bastara con decir que usted se soltó de su camisa y entonces puedo alegar legitima defensa así que vamos doc hable

El doctor no es tonto, me dice lo que deseo saber, una vez tengo lo que vine a buscar lo dejo como estaba y abandono la prisión no sin antes dejarle el ultimo boletín de la revista de investigación pokemon, aunque no creo que tenga tiempo de leerla con la camisa que tiene puesta.

Mi siguiente punto ahora es el lugar donde se dieron los hechos, según mi cliente. La celda de Giovanni a diferencia del resto de celdas es más amplias en ellas pude comprobar una cama para una sola persona un baño privado, algunos muebles, y por extra o que parezca también una mesa y un par de sillas rotas, lo que a primera vista evidenciaría que mi cliente fue atacado aquí, aunque la reciente confesión del doctor lo contradice por completo.

Revise dichos muebles y encuentro algo interesante, los muebles están huecos por dentro como para guardar algo en ellos, reviso bien y encontró un rollo con billetes, todos son de 1000 euros. Pero por que guardar dinero en muebles y más aun en un lugar como este, a menos que quieras sobornar a alguien. El caso se estaba poniendo muy interesante, así que abandone la celda llevándome el fajo en el bolsillo y una pieza del mueble para analizar la antiguedad de este y saber cuando fue roto.

Abandone la celda y me voy al punto indicado por el doctor, el centro de la penitenciaría es el que lleva hacia las puertas de salida, allí tal como el doctor me contó, encontré lo que vine a buscar. Muestras de sangre, no son visibles pero gracias a un artilugio, cortesía del Lt Surge, pude encontrar muestras apenas perceptibles en el lugar donde se dieron los hechos realmente y también otra cosa, aquel material encontrado en la habitación de Delia, lo cual es medio extraño.

Rasguño algo, no mucho para no dañar el piso y tomar una muestra para mi análisis, terminado eso voltee la vista hacia arriba y note que el vidrio del tragaluz del techo estaba roto en una parte. La historia de mi cliente entonces como sospeche es falsa, pero lo que me tiene en duda es como pudo entrar sin que nadie se diese cuenta de nada.

Mis investigaciones en este lugar han terminado, por ahora. Aún quedan unos cabos sueltos por allí pero no creo que se muevan de su lugar. Ya en el estacionamiento abordo mi pequeño Toyota FT-86 color azul. Es un auto rápido y compacto, y para lo que es mi oficio pues se adapta bien a ello. Cuando estaba a punto de abordarlo noto un ruido medio particular a mí alrededor, me hago la desentendida y pongo la llave en la puerta, para luego dejarlas caer a propósito.

Inmediatamente una bala pasa rozando mi cabellera en el momento en que me agacho a recoger las llaves para luego rodar levemente por el suelo y colocarme detrás de un convertible rojo enfundando mi punisher, los disparos continuos hacen imposible que pueda salir para hacerle frente a mi misterioso agresor. Luego de unos minutos el convertible queda hecho coladera producto de los disparos que hace mi agresor quien parece tener alguna especie de arma con una gran retrocarga, por que no pierde ni un segundo entre disparo y disparo.

Mi única oportunidad es disparar contra el sistema de incendio lo cual crearía una buena distracción mientras trato de ponerme en posición de disparo, pero debo hacerlo lo más rápido por que mi misterioso atacante no parece querer esperar a que salga de mi escondite.

Espero un momento detrás de otro automóvil el cual esta siendo reducido literalmente a chatarra. Y a continuación disparo contra el sistema de incendio, mi treta funciono por que los disparos se han detenido, ahora debo ubicar el lugar donde se encuentra mi agresor, el ruido de los aspersores me hace algo difícil escuchar los pasos de este. Por lo que saco a mi Glaceon ordenándole usar viento helado, esto es un arma de doble filo, debido a que el frío tambi n me afecta, pero confío en mi resistencia y en el abrigo que traigo.

Avanzando un poco entre los autos que ahora son mis enemigos y aliados, intento visualizar donde se encuentra. Se que no a salido, por que las únicas puertas de salida son la de uso de los autos la cual solo se abre automáticamente, y la otra es por la que acabo de salir que esta cerrada por dentro, el aire ya en la cochera se ha vuelto muy denso y me hace tiritar. Mi adversario anda cerca lo presiento, y mi sospecha queda confirmada cuanto otro disparo pasa muy cerca de mi rostro destrozando uno de mis mechones de cabello.

Me agazapo lo suficiente y ladeo un poco el rostro aquel disparo bien pudo matarme, pero al menos me dio tiempo de saber la posición de mi agresor as que realizo dos disparos seguidos en dos puntos posibles dejando el tercero. Mi treta funciono y puedo ver a un tipo de negro escabullirse entre los autos disparo rápidamente y el tiro da en lo que parece ser el brazo izquierdo.

Pensé, que con eso lo tendría pero luego me doy cuenta de que mi atacante ni se inmuto por el disparo, y más bien contraataco disparando con aquella arma que estaba dejando los autos como colador. Esto estaba para largo y la verdad me comenzó a dominar en algo el nerviosismo, pienso en sacar a Blaziken, pero luego paso algo improvisto, escuche el ruido como de una perforación y luego un ligero temblor, cuando asomo la cabeza para ver, los disparos se detienen, me acerco sigilosamente y encuentro un agujero de 2 metros de diámetro que llegaba al alcantarillado de Azafran.

Por cuestiones de repugnancia me niego a entrar a dicho agujero y más bien me acerco a apagar el sistema contra incendio de dicho lugar, veo la cámara de vigilancia en ese momento y luego unas oficiales que hacen honor al lema "la caballería, tarde como siempre". Me preguntan que paso y respondo que es mejor que vean lo de las cámaras, mi manera de decirlo al parecer las convence as que abandonamos el estacionamiento, sin embargo algo nos detiene.

En la pared, con letras hechas a base de disparos encuentro la frase: "ABANDONA ESTOS CASOS DETECTIVE" . No cabe duda que mi agresor, sea quien sea, no bromea cuando dijo que quería alejarme de este caso. En el cuarto de ordenadores pude tener acceso al video del estacionamiento. Las imágenes son claras a pesar de la escasa luz. Mi agresor es al parecer un sujeto de cabellera verde oscura, vestido con un traje negro pero a la vez el mismo traje pareciera que estuviese pintado de color metal en el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha, usa unas especies de gafas lo cual impide poder identificarlo y la cámara no puede captar bien que tipo de arma es la que esta usando ya que la misma esta siendo tapada, bien por el escaso ángulo de visión de la cámara o el mismo traje de mi agresor.

Parece que fuese de mi edad o quizás de unos 3 años o más, y en el momento del tiro pude confirmar lo que en la trifulca vi, el tiro le dio en el brazo izquierdo pero la bala reboto, es como si hubiese tenido alguna especie de protección anti balas debajo de la ropa. Tratando de pasar a otra cámara noto que el agujero por el que escapo fue producido desde el sótano mismo y no desde afuera como pensé en un primer momento, aunque no estoy segura si se hizo con alguna especie de mecanismo o bien algún pokemon.

Habiendo visto lo que quería ver decido por fin abandonar la penitenciaría e ir a investigar el lugar de los hechos de mi próximo caso. En el camino no pude evitar maldecir al desgraciado que me disparo, y que en el proceso me corto y chamusco mi cabello, pero por alguna razón estornudo ni bien maldigo, cosa que no es buena señal.

En el estacionamiento vuelvo a constatar el lugar del enfrentamiento con mi misterioso agresor; y salvo por algunos vehículos, entre ellos mi peque o Toyota FT, los demás están para el depósito de chatarra. Busco mi auto y en el camino encuentro uno de los casquillos de uno de los proyectiles con los que me dispararon, la bala no parece ser de ningún tipo que yo conozca o haya visto, pero es una pista así que la guardare.

**Ruta 1 a Pueblo Paleta (mismo d a) 4: 30 PM**

Mi pequeña escaramuza con el sujeto de la penitenciaría sumado a lo que averigue con Lamba, aclara algunas cosas que antes estaban en pura teoría y descarta otras. Se que "Giovanni" me mintió al decir que fue agredido en la celda, y también se que no estaba en el momento en que Lamba vio que estaban golpeando a quien se supone era "Giovanni".

Se que la persona que lo dejo medio en coma en el hospital no se va a quedar tranquila hasta terminar lo que empezó, pero las razones aun me son desconocidas, dejare eso para después, estoy a unos minutos de pueblo Paleta así que no tardare mucho en llegar al siguiente lugar de los hechos. Es en ese momento que me doy cuenta.

Cuando estoy intentando desacelerar el auto lejos de hacerlo acelera más, intento aplicar los frenos pero me es imposible, mi auto ha sido saboteado. Y entonces recuerdo mi encuentro con mi agresor, él se había detenido por un momento y yo me había movido de donde estaba para colocarme en otro lugar y luego los disparos vinieron de otro lado, el lugar donde estaba estacionado mi auto.

No tengo mucho tiempo debo encontrar la manera de detener el auto, para aumentar ahora el problema el timón se mueve solo y ahora mi auto se dirige a un acantilado; y como si no tuviese suficientes problemas ya mi cinturón no se desabrocha, e caído en una trampa.

Veo acercarse el acantilado y en mi mente pasan varias imágenes, es la primera vez que me siento así, pero no puedo morir aquí. No debo, el auto sigue avanzando y a escasos segundos del acantilado muevo mi mano para alcanzar algo que tengo escondido entre mis ropas, es en ese momento que el auto se descarrila.

**CONTINUARA**


	3. Chapter 3

Disculpen me mude ocurrieron varias cosas y lamento tardar con la conti, bueno no culpo a nadie por no seguirme pero seguire ahora

Pueblo Paleta 5:00 PM (mismo día)

Miro el cielo pensando en lo cerca que estuve de la muerte, aún puedo sentir sus dedos acercándose a mi ser, queriendo arrebatarme de este mundo. Pero sigo con vida gracias a dicho objeto y ahora estoy reposando en una verde pradera de Pueblo Paleta, la cual se siente más cómoda que cualquier cama en la que haya descansado.

Unos cuantos metros, para ser exactos 14, yace mi auto convertido en un pedazo de metal inservible. Siento algo de pena y rabia ante esto, pero debo agradecer el haber salido con vida de esta. Intento ponerme de pie pero no puedo, mi cuerpo aun esta muy aletargado, y en ese momento veo aquel listón que me salvo la vida.

Es el listón que gane en pueblo Deracotta, es solo la mitad del listón, pero me ha salvado varias ocasiones, y hoy también no ha sido la excepción. Vuelvo al momento de mi accidente, busque rápidamente en mi bolsillo y allí estaba la mitad del listón. Lo tome y usando la parte donde había sido partido como una cuchilla, logre cortar el cinturón de seguridad que era lo que me impedía coger mis pokeball, inmediatamente saque a mi Beautifly y mi Blaziken, este ultimo uso una patada ígnea para partir el techo de mi auto, luego descendí suavemente usando a Beautifly como un paracaídas, mientras veía como mi auto caía al vacío y luego se convertía en una mancha de metal y aluminio destrozado.

Después de algunos minutos Beautifly me dejo en el suelo, estaba muy agotada por el esfuerzo de sostenerme en el aire, Blaziken salió mejor parado debido a que lo regrese a su esfera en el momento en que destrozo el techo de mi auto. Al recordar mi auto es que me recobro, si bien la cabeza aún me da algunas vueltas, me dirijo a mi Toyota, y agradezco que no haya estallado, voy a la parte trasera donde recojo el maletín donde guarde los indicios de mi investigación y mis objetos personales.

Ya con ellos a buen recaudo, apago el motor del auto el cual aun estaba encendido y corto la manguera del tanque de combustible para evitar que pueda explotar. Lo único que me queda por hacer ahora es hacer que alguien se lleve el auto, no para repararlo por que ya no tiene arreglo. Sino para usarlo como pista, ya que quien lo saboteo debe haber dejado algún mecanismo de control en el, lo cual me daría pistas de quien es mi agresor.

Es entonces cuando me acuerdo de dicha persona por lo que tomo el pokegear, marco un número y espero, en el otro lado el auricular suena y espero que me contesten. Por fin tengo respuesta y escucho la voz de aquel que fuese mi rival, novio, amigo y por ultimo colega de oficio

-May eres tu, que sorpresa oírte…y a que se debe tu llamada…

-Que tal Drew…bueno quisiera que esta fuese una llamada de saludo…pero no es el caso…

-Vaya suenas muy seria…aunque me estoy acostumbrando a eso…en que puedo ser útil…-Drew siempre se a ofrecido a ayudarme, y tras la desaparición de Ash su acercamiento a sido más constante, y no puedo negar que me hace bien su compañía, pero aún no puedo verlo como algo más que un amigo-ey, May que pasa estás bien?

-Sí perdona…-dije algo avergonzada-bueno veras lo que paso…

Así le voy contando lo ocurrido con el auto, cuando termino el relato Drew se puso muy preocupado preguntándome si me encontraba bien, si tenía alguna herida de gravedad, yo le respondo que estoy bien, aunque un hilo de sangre ahora recorre mi rostro y me doy cuenta de que no salí tan librada como pensé en un primer momento.

La voz de Drew sigue llamando mientras busco en mis cosas unas vendas que guardo para estos casos, luego de curarme en algo dicha herida, le respondo a Drew para que se tranquilice. Inmediatamente paso al motivo de mi llamada.

-Drew necesito que me hagas un favor…

-Dime cual-responde muy presuroso-lo que sea que pueda hacer por ti dimelo…

-Eres muy amable…veras necesito que consigas no se alguna especie de movilidad para llevarse mi auto a la agencia…me servirá como pista para resolver el caso…

-Claro no hay problema…solo espera allí unas horas y estaré allí…

-Gracias Drew…pero yo tengo que seguir mi investigación…solo necesito que te lleves el auto…

-Bueno…-me responde con una voz media desanimada-recogeré el auto y por favor no te arriesgues mucho…

-Gracias-le respondo antes de terminar la llamada-será mejor que tome rumbo a Paleta…

Recorriendo las calles de pueblo Paleta, llego al laboratorio del profesor Oak. El profesor Oak, según sé, fue el que le dio su primer pokemon a Ash, y también que fue lo más cercano que tuvo a un padre aunque no compartían ningún vínculo familiar. Decidí visitarlo, no se por que razones. Cuando entro a su laboratorio me doy cuenta de que hay algunos camiones de mudanza, lo cual es medio extraño.

Toco a la puerta y espero unos momentos para ver si se encuentra, al cabo de unos momentos la voz del profesor, algo deteriorada por el paso del tiempo se escucha y luego la puerta se abre. El paso de la edad se nota en el viejo profesor su cabello castaño dejo paso a uno más blanco, sigue usando la misma bata de profesor y usa unas gafas lo cual indica que ya no ve muy bien, y el uso de un bastón de roble no hace sino confirmar lo que veo.

-Buen día puedo ayudarle en algo-me dice el profesor mientras ajusta sus gafas mirándome de pies a cabeza, lo cual como que incomoda un poco-tu eres…

-May profesor…May Maple…la hija de Norman…

-Ah sí…vaya que memoria la mía-dijo el profesor sonriendo para luego dejarme entrar a su laboratorio, donde las cosas no han cambiado mucho, luego de eso me dirige al recibidor donde noto que hay servidas dos tazas de café-pasa May ponte cómoda…hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía y mírate como has cambiado…te has convertido en una hermosa jovencita…

-Gracias profesor…me halaga con esas palabras-respondo algo incomoda por que la verdad no me gustan los piropos venidos de una persona de edad, debido a que pienso que puede ser un viejo verde, así que cambio ligeramente el tono de la conversación-veo que usted aún se mantiene en pie, como le ha ido?

-Me ha ido bien…a raíz de la desaparición de Ash, pues a habido más chicos que se aventuran a ser entrenadores…

-Entonces…-dije mientras tomaba una de las tazas que estaban colocadas en la mesa-no ha pensado en el retiro todavía

-No aún estoy lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir unos 10 o 30 años más…

-Es bueno estar tener algo que hacer-repuse mientras terminaba el café-bueno profesor Oak…quisiera hacerle unas preguntas…

-Claro…pero antes límpiate la herida de la cabeza esta volviendo a sangrar…

Me sorprendí por lo dicho por el profesor, y me fije en un espejo de la sala y en efecto mi herida no había cicatrizado, el profesor entonces tomo un botiquín de por allí cerca y saco unas vendas y algo de instrumental médico, luego me dijo que me sentara para que pudiese curar la herida lo mejor posible.

Hice como me pidió, y pasado un momento me coloco algunas gasas y ungüento así como retiro algunas partículas de metal que se habían metido en la herida que eran las que provocaban que la herida volviera a sangrar. Luego de unos minutos el profesor termino de cerrar y vendar la herida lo mejor posible.

-Listo ahora debería dejar de sangrar

-Gracias profesor…-dije tocándome la frente que ahora solo se sentía como una leve pulsación a diferencia del picor anterior

-Debes tener mucho cuidado…se que es tu trabajo pero recuerda que hay gente que vela y teme por tu seguridad…no tomes el mismo camino que tomo Ash…

-Yo no soy como él profesor…yo no pienso morir…al menos no ahora…

El profesor hace una pausa al escuchar mi respuesta, luego toma su taza de café y toma un papel que estaba en la mesa, lee algunas cosas escritas en el papel y luego dirige su mirada hacia mí.

-Y como va tu trabajo?-me pregunta sin despegar los ojos de aquel papel-hay algún caso?

-De hecho sí…tengo dos…y creo que usted me puede ayudar con uno de ellos…

-Dependiendo cuan involucrado este podre ayudarte…

-Bueno sabe usted algo del accidente de la señora Delia…

-No mucho…se lo que todos saben en el pueblo, se escucho un disparo que entro en la casa de Delia luego escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte y algunos minutos después Dawn estaba como loca buscando un taxi para Carmín ya que la ambulancia al parecer no pudo llevarla a ella también…

-Muy interesante…

-Lamento no serte de mucha ayuda May, y se que ahora andas ocupada pero cuando estés libre quiero que me ayudes con un problema aquí…

-Un problema?-pregunte arqueando levemente la ceja-de que se trata…

-Bueno verás…-y luego haciendo una pausa para tomar otro sorbo de su taza prosigue-verás desde hace 4 semanas los pokemon de Ash han estado desapareciendo de la zona de conservación…

-Eso es extraño…y tiene alguna idea de cómo o por que han desaparecido…

-Aún no…pero no solo es aquí, todo pokemon que a tenido relación con él, esta desapareciendo también, desde su charizard en el valle charirifico, hasta el primeape que dejo a un entrenador…

-Es muy sospechoso…-digo mientras término mi café y me pongo de pie-en cuanto termine con los casos que tengo ahora me pondré a investigar este caso…

-Gracias May…

Lo que me a dicho el profesor aclara el hecho de que Dawn mintió al decir que llevo a Delia a una clínica local, cuando en verdad fue llevada directamente a Carmín. Esto podría ser una temeridad, el camino a Carmín es al menos de 3 días usando un auto a una velocidad promedio de 150 km/h, y eso sin tomar en cuenta el estado del camino de la cueva Diglet, el cual esta en reparación, y el mismo de la paciente.

Decidí entonces ver el lugar de los hechos, así que me dispongo a retirarme, justo en ese momento suena el teléfono de la casa, el profesor va a contestarlo, así que decido esperar debido a que soy algo curiosa en esto de llamadas telefónicas, aunque debe ser por mi oficio. La charla del profesor por teléfono es muy rara, por que ni bien contesto estuvo que contestaba con "sí" y "no", de rato algun "disculpa" y también menciono "Hoenn", terminada la charla decido irme de ese lugar, el profesor me acompaña a la puerta, pidiéndome que le mande mis saludos a Dawn. Yo se lo prometo y me dirijo a las afueras de su casa donde veo que esta llegando más camiones de mudanza, en uno de los camiones veo el logo de una industria médica "Heal Pharma".

Se algo de dicha industria, se dedica a la industria médica, tanto humana como pokemon, y es la misma que promovió la modernización del hospital de Azulona, y quien fue anfitrión de Ash cuando este recolectaba fondos para modernizar el hospital. Pero tras la muerte de este, dicha corporación privatizo el hospital y olvidaron por completo la promesa que le hicieron a Ash.

Antes de salir del jardín del laboratorio del profesor veo que bajan las mismas cajas de instrumental médico que vi en su casa, no entiendo exactamente para que sean pero no es mi asunto, al menos no por el momento. Así que abandono el laboratorio y enrumbo hacia la escena del crimen de mi otro caso, la casa de Ash.

La casa de Ash queda a unas pocas calles de donde esta el laboratorio del profesor Oak, actualmente ya nadie vive en ese lugar, y el estado de la casa pues a estado decayendo si bien a crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que la vi. La pequeña casa a dos pisos dio paso a una de 4 pisos con varias habitaciones una sala, dos estacionamientos un jardín interno como externo, así como un recibidor en la primera planta, pero ahora que nadie vive allí pues se ha vuelto un lugar fantasmal por no decir lúgubre.

Gracias a que Dawn me dio una copia de las llaves de la casa, no tengo problemas para entrar. El primer lugar al que tengo acceso en la casa es la escena del crimen, el recibidor. Allí encontré los muebles en desorden y algunos enseres rotos así como una estatua de Giratina hecha polvo de la cual apenas solo quedan las patas.

En el suelo encuentro una mancha de sangre a medio secar lo que atestigua el lugar donde fue herida Delia, enfocando bien el lugar y el ángulo de una bala promedio ubico 3 lugares por donde posiblemente entraron los disparos, siendo el de un tragaluz de un corredor que llevaba a los pisos superiores de la casa el que me llama la atención. Los primeros dos entraron por las ventanas del recibidor, el primero destrozo una lámpara, mientras que el segundo fue el que destrozo la estatua según inducción visual.

Pero el tercero, entra a través de la pequeña ventana del tragaluz y según al ángulo da perfecto con el lugar por donde esta la mancha de sangre, sí es que acaso el que atento contra Delia usaba un rifle de francotirador, el hoyo en el tragaluz hizo un agujero perfecto sin romper el vidrio mismo del tragaluz, mido el agujero con una wincha especial y el diámetro del agujero es del tamaño de una bala promedio usadas en los rifles, posiblemente un MR7.

Terminada la investigación primaria, por pura curiosidad subo a los pisos superiores donde están las habitaciones, luego de indagar en algunas de ellas encuentro la que a mi parecer es la de Ash. Digo esto por que es la única que en el guardarropa conserva la polera de tonos azules, ropa que este uso cuando viajamos juntos.

Acaricio por momentos dicha ropa evocando aquellos gratos momento y preguntándome que hubiese pasado sí en aquel entonces me hubiese ido con el a Sinnoh, pero ahora es tarde para eso. Decido abandonar el cuarto no sin antes notar en una gaveta fotos de Ash en compañía de varios de sus conocidos, yo también estoy en una de esas fotos. Noto otra también donde Ash estaba disfrazado de Slowpoke. Recuerdo dicha escena, estábamos en ese tiempo viajando de nuevo por Kanto a una semana para el torneo interregional de coordinadores, y nos detuvimos a almorzar.

Ash había ganado en una feria aquel muñeco tamaño familiar junto a un muñeco de un Manaphy, me dio el muñequito de Manaphy a mí y Dawn se quedo con el muñeco tamaño familiar del Slowpoke, este muñeco tenía la particularidad de decir "te quiero" cuando lo abrazaban, y bueno durante el camino Dawn se la había pasado abrazando esa cosa y note que a Ash eso lo estaba molestando. Tal vez por la voz chillona del peluche, y mientras nos preparábamos para almorzar Ash se tomo un tiempo para practicar movimientos de corte con sus pokemon y bueno me ofrecía a ayudarle.

Estuvimos practicando por un promedio de 15 minutos, mientras que Dawn había ido por agua dejando a su peluche, fue en ese momento que sin querer el Sceptile de Ash termino decapitando al peluche de Dawn, en realidad lo que había querido era atacar a Blaziken y no se por que, pero creo que en mi subconsciente hice que Blaziken se colocara frente al muñeco, pero bueno el caso es que el muñeco se quedo sin cabeza y Ash hizo lo impensable para repararlo.

Finalmente no tuvo mejor idea para repararlo que disfrazarse el mismo del dichoso peluche, y estuvo así todo el camino hasta la ciudad diciendo "te quiero" cada vez que Dawn lo abrazaba. Siempre era ocurrente, y eso me agradaba de él, pero en la gran mayoría de las fotos del cuarto sale Dawn.

Dejo las cosas tal como las encontré y decido retomar mis funciones antes de que el día se acabe, cuando regreso al lugar donde se dieron los hechos vuelvo a fijar mi vista en el tragaluz del corredor entonces noto algo que no había visto la primera vez. Afuera noto un edificio de unos 5 pisos, no tendría nada fuera de lo normal si no es que por que en el tercer piso estaría incrustado un vehículo.

Debido a que no creo lo que ven mis ojos salgo de la casa para ver mejor ese lugar y corroboro lo que vi, lo más extraño es que el lugar donde esta estrellado dicho auto, es equidistante con los agujeros de bala en la casa de Ash, por lo que deduzco que el que hirió de gravedad a Delia estuvo en ese lugar el día que se dieron los hechos, y que posiblemente fuese el ruido del auto al chocar con dicho edificio lo que el profesor Oak escuchara.

Pero aunque todo esto tiene sentido, el hecho de que un auto, para ser más exactos un Jeep, este incrustado en dicha pared es demasiado inverosímil. El peso de uno de estos autos es de 2 toneladas y algo. Para el humano promedio levantar semejante peso y luego lanzarlo con la suficiente fuerza para que se incruste en una pared de concreto es imposible, e incluso se necesitarían hasta 2 Blaziken para realizar dicha hazaña.

Me dirijo a ese lugar para ver más de cerca, pero antes tomo mi pokegear y realizo una llamada, tarda algunos minutos en contestar pero responde.

-Hola May-responde la voz del otro lado-para que me llamas a estás horas…

-Bueno pues por que necesito tu ayuda sobre algo…después de todo eres mi informante no Harley…

-Vaya te acordaste de mí…bueno niña tu dirás para que soy bueno…

-Bien te digo…

Le cuento a Harley todo lo relacionado al caso, pero lo que quiero que averigüe es toda la información disponible acerca del edificio donde esta incrustado el Jeep, espero unos minutos y Harley ya me tiene algunos indicios de este. Tras unos momentos escucho por el auricular el tableteo que realiza Harley al momento de usar su ordenador, me pide los datos de lugar y calle para iniciar su investigación, tras tener los datos que requiere y me pide que espere media hora para tener resultados.

Cuelgo el pokegear, y me dirijo al edificio, al llegar noto una patrulla de la policía Pokemon y otras de la policía local, presento mi identificación con las guardias de turno. Luego de eso subo hasta el tercer piso, en el segundo piso me encuentro con una oficial Jenny la cual me saluda levemente mientras me deja el paso y luego accedo al tercer piso donde esta incrustado el Jeep.

El vehículo resulta ser un Jeep como había presumido en un primer momento, de color azul modelo Liberty, la placa del auto esta ausente posiblemente producto de la colisión contra la pared de concreto o por que alguien la haya removido previamente, veo algunos pedazos de madera de las rejillas lo que indica que dicha pared tenía una ventana.

Hago algunas conjeturas sobre lo que pudo haber pasado en este lugar aquel día, pero luego noto algo que no había visto al principio. Se trata de una mirilla de francotirador, que yace tirada a pocos centímetros de donde esta el automóvil, al verla mejor noto que tiene grabadas las palabras "GUNTER - WASS"

No se me viene nada a la mente, pero el hecho de ser una mirilla usada en un rifle de francotirador es una pista valiosa, así que la guardo tomándole previamente una foto a la mirilla enfocándome sobre todo en las palabras encriptados en esta. Es en ese momento que escucho un ruido medio raro afuera, bajo las escaleras pasando antes por donde estaba la oficial del segundo piso que al parecer también bajo al primer piso alertada por el ruido de hace un momento.

Al llegar a las afueras del edificio me doy con una escena muy extraña, de los 7 oficiales que hacían guardia dos están desmallados en el suelo, otros dos yacen pegados del techo de la puerta de salida del edificio, el quinto parece estar durmiendo la siesta y los últimos dos están actuando como si fuesen Magikarps, no entiendo lo que a pasado y es en eso que la oficial que me acompaña es atacada con alguna especie de sustancia que la pega contra la pared que estaba detrás de ella cubriéndole totalmente. Cuando volteo la vista de donde vino el ataque, y es allí donde puedo ver al "hombre de negro".

BIEN DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANZA CON EL EPISODIO NO TENGO EXCUSAS BUENO ESPERO VERLOS EN LA PROXIMA CONTI MIENTRAS REESCRIBO TODO EL TEXTO QUE ME BORRO EL ORDENADOR POR UN MAL ERROR


	4. Chapter 4

**BIEN DISCULPEN LA DEMORA PERO EL CHROMME ME A DADO PROBLEMAS QUE NI LES CUENTO DE TODAS MANERAS VOY A SEGUIR SUBIENDO LAS CONTIS DE MANERA MAS SEGUIDA Y OTRA VEZ DISCULPENME, POR QUE TAMBIEN TENGO OTROS PROBLEMAS DE SALUD**

* * *

><p>Pueblo Paleta 7:00 PM<p>

El "hombre de negro", es la única manera como puedo llamar a mi misterioso agresor ya que no porta algo más que lo haga distintivo, solo un traje negro que le cubre la totalidad del cuerpo. La cabellera de este sujeto sin embargo es de color azul marino a diferencia de la verde oscura de la primera ocasión, sigue usando un visor, muy parecidas al que usaba la cazadora J, lo cual impide que le pueda ver el rostro. Su ropa yace cubierta por alguna especie de capa de color negro con bordes blancos que lo cubre de los hombros a los pies a su lado está un Ariados quien al parecer fue el responsable de haber dejado fuera de juego a los oficiales.

-Entrégame lo que encontraste en ese edificio…-son pocas palabras pero al decirlas mi cabeza comienza a vibrar como si me hubiesen expuesto a algún ataque de ultrasonido, mientras el sujeto de negro se acerca a mí, el tono de voz no ayuda mucho en la identificación debido a que la voz también suena distorsionada-no lo voy a repetir de nuevo dame eso que encontraste…

A pesar del aturdimiento logro recuperarme un poco y lograr usar mi pistola realizando 4 disparos seguidos. El sujeto de negro da un salto al costado junto a Ariados, esto me da oportunidad de ponerme detrás de una pared. Espero a que mi agresor se acerque notando que demora en aparecer cuando de repente escucho unos ruidos seseantes y al mirar hacia arriba veo que Ariados esta muy cerca de mi dispuesto a atacarme.

Apenas si tuve tiempo de esquivar un tiro de telaraña para caer sobre mis manos y realizar una patada ascendente hacia el rostro de mi agresor quien había querido emboscarme, pero esté esquiva la patada, y luego usando solo la zurda me levanta por encima de su cuerpo para luego lanzarme al suelo. La caída me dejo aturdida, pero logro ponerme de pie para esquivar un golpe que literalmente me hubiese triturado, ya que el lugar donde da el golpe deja un pequeño cráter en el suelo.

Tomo algo de aire y luego hecho mano a una de mis pokeball para usar a mi Blaziken para soporte y prevenir los tiros de araña de Ariados, mi rival por su parte sigue empecinado con dejarme fuera de combate a base de golpes, por que ni bien saque a Blaziken se fue contra mí dispuesto al parecer a tomarme el rostro con la zurda cosa que no logra por la oportuna reacción de mi pokemon.

Al tenerlo en esa posición ordeno a Blaziken lanzarlo contra Ariados para bajarlo de la pared de donde estaba colgado, pero para mi sorpresa este se encuentra ahora en una lucha de tirones contra el "hombre de negro" quien parece igualarlo en fuerza, o al menos eso parece por que ni bien mi Blaziken usa las dos manos este logra levantarlo del suelo por el brazo derecho, y lanzarlo contra Ariados quien lo retiene usando una telaraña a modo de amortiguador.

Aquella última acción me da a entender que "el hombre de negro", no posee la misma fuerza en ambos brazos, por lo que su lado derecho debe ser algo más débil, ordeno a Blaziken usar lanzallamas sobre Ariados, tal como me había imaginado Ariados es lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el lanzallamas de Blaziken y sí a eso agrego que nos encontramos en un edificio que puede ser rápidamente consumido por las llamas pues no tengo mucho de donde usar.

Mi agresor entonces da una orden a su Ariados, con aquella voz que hace que mi cabeza resuene como si estuviese dentro de una campana. Noto que también afecta a mi Blaziken por que se llega a tocar la cabeza con una de sus zarpas, pero no hay tiempo ya que tuvimos que esquivar los disparos de seda de Ariados.

Al cabo de unos momentos gran parte del edificio estaba cubierto por seda de araña, lo cual me resulta algo incomodo. Sin embargo eso pasa a segundo plano cuando un ruido similar al de una vibración pero más agudo resuena en todo ese lugar. Es realmente incomodo y lo peor es que mi cabeza da vueltas ante dicho sonido y me cuesta ponerme en pie, mi Blaziken parece que no esta muy afectado.

Cuando intento localizar a mi agresor noto que este estaba arriba de mí dispuesto a golpearme con un golpe en descenso, y lo hubiese conseguido de no se por el lanzallamas de mi Blaziken, esto deja a mi agresor rodeado de llamas pero al parecer no se inmuta demasiado, de súbito Ariados emerge del suelo dispuesto a atacar a Blaziken con su aguijón pero este es lo suficientemente veloz para detener a Ariados a mano limpia y golpearlo con puño de fuego lo cual deja a Ariados mal parado.

Al tener una oportunidad intento usar otra de mis pokeball, pero de nuevo el ruido molesto de hace un momento me interrumpe. Esta vez es más intenso, intento averiguar de donde proviene para cancelarlo, es en eso cuando volteo a donde estaba mi agresor quemándose y noto que solo estaba su capa, cuando intento ponerme de pie mi rival se había colocado detrás de mí.

A diferencia de la otra vez, ahora intenta patearme con su pierna derecha cosa que también esquivo pero el golpe genera una onda de choque que levanta una gran cantidad de polvo lo cual me impide verlo. Al cabo de unos momentos donde estaba mi agresor no hay nadie aprovecho eso y saco a mi Beautifly.

Una vez liberado ordeno a Beautifly que esparza su paralizador sobre todo ese lugar, al hacerlo noto que frena en seco otro movimiento de mi agresor y también de su Ariados, yo finjo estar algo paralizada debido a que previamente me había comido un atolito hecho a base de una hoja blanca lo cual me inhibe de los efectos del paralizador y Blaziken estaba protegido por su muro de llamas que quema las esporas de Beautifly.

Mientras tanto mi agresor se mueve aunque con dificultad, lo cual hace denotar que no esta del todo paralizado. Aprovecho eso para ordenar a Blaziken que ejecute lanzallamas sobre Ariados ahora que esta paralizado pero en ese momento dos cosas parecidas a trompos pasa por mis costados enseguida estos trazan unos círculos alrededor de Blaziken.

Me toma algo de tiempo pero reconozco esos objetos y volteo a donde esta mi agresor el cual tenía en sus manos dos Capturer Styler de los que usan los pokemon ranger pero de color negro. Deduzco la intención de mi agresor por lo que intento detenerle antes de que termine con la captura pero de nuevo el ruído de ultrasonido me vuelve a paralizar, mientras que mi agresor había terminado su captura aunque los círculos que trazo para capturar a Blaziken habían sido de color negro y celeste.

Me recupero un poco para ver después como mi Blaziken se lanza a atacarme aunque noto cierta resistencia en sus acciones. Esto se torna cada vez complicado, si bien mi agresor se a quedado detenido comandando a Blaziken, los ataques de este se vuelven más rápidos y Beautifly al ser del tipo insecto tiene pocas probabilidades de derrotarlo.

Esquivando un nuevo ataque de Blaziken, término refugiándome dentro del edificio, cuidando de no quedarme pegada por la telaraña de Ariados, Beautifly me sigue pero debo regresarla debido a que hay poco espacio para que pueda volar cómodamente. Me tomo un respiro para pensar una estrategia, pero no se me ocurre una, en eso noto que en el en una habitación del edificio están un Exploud y un Kricketune, no entiendo que hacen en ese lugar, cuando de repente noto que Exploud usa vozarrón a la par que el pokemon insecto usa Chirrido.

Los ataques chocan contra las telarañas y eso a su vez hace resonar todo el lugar lo que provoca aquel ruido que hacía que me diera dolor de cabeza. Decido terminar ya con eso por lo que saco a mi Glaceon y usar Canto Helado, el ataque da en Exploud pero no el Kricketune quien se escapa de un salto. Por ahora eso no importa y ordeno a Glaceon usar rayo de hielo sobre Exploud para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Esto resulta ya que Exploud queda fuera de juego, sin embargo Blaziken aparece arriba de mí destrozando el techo del edificio tratando de aplastarme con una patada ígnea, la cual apenas logro esquivar gracias a la Barrera de Glaceon.

Me voy para atrás mientras ordeno a Glaceon usar viento hielo para congelar las telas de araña y evitar que sean usadas por Kricketune como medio de expansión de ondas y repetir aquel ruido que ha estado molestándome. Eliminado ese problema solo me queda recuperar a Blaziken del dominio de mi agresor.

De nuevo afuera del edificio noto que mi agresor no esta por ninguna parte, en ese momento Blaziken aparece destrozando una de las paredes del edificio al parecer más enojado que nunca ya que sus puños estaban encendidos y en seguida me ataca con su lanzallamas. Pienso alguna manera de librar a Blaziken del control de ese tipo, pero se que el capturador solo se desactiva si es que el pokemon queda expuesto a algún ataque que saque al pokemon fuera de la batalla.

Es en ese momento que recuerdo a mi Snorlax, se que contra Blaziken no tiene muchas posibilidades debido a su tipo, pero recuerdo como Ash venció a una líder de la frontera teniendo el tipo en contra. Eso me quita las dudas, Blaziken esta a punto de golpearme con su puño fuego pero es detenido en seco por el brazo de mi Snorlax.

Se dan ahora una lucha de tirones pero no pierdo tiempo y ordeno a Snorlax usar bostezo, esto da de lleno en Blaziken debido a la cercanía en que se encuentran y tras unos segundos se queda dormido. Al verlo en ese estado uso mi ball haciendo que regrese, aunque me toma algo de tiempo por que el rayo de luz de mi esfera choca con una especie de barrera de color azul similar al generado al capturador pokemon que uso mi agresor.

Después de 3 intentos dicha barrera se rompe y puedo hacer que Blaziken regrese a su esfera, esto me tranquiliza aunque no tuve tiempo de tomar un respiro, ya que debí esquivar una patada de mi agresor quien había venido por arriba de mí. Al igual que las otras veces genera un cráter de regular proporción y noto que siempre patea con la derecha.

Esto me confunde debido a que pensé que el lado izquierdo de mi rival era más fuerte que su lado derecho, no tengo tiempo para eso por que mi agresor parece empecinado en terminar esto a base de golpes o patadas, en uno de sus golpes ordeno a Snorlax usar rugido esto hace que mi agresor salga disparado hacia atrás, inmediatamente le ordeno a Snorlax usar bostezo sobre Ariados quien estaba a punto de atacarle lo cual lo deja dormido, inmediatamente saco también a mi Wartortle.

Mi agresor se pone de pie con relativa facilidad solo para ver como Ariados es congelado por el rayo hielo de Wartortle y rematado por un giro rápido. Mi agresor no se molesta en regresarlo lo cual me es extraño, pero cuando miro a Ariados noto que este se deshace como si hubiese estado hecho de escarcha, esto me toma por sorpresa pero mi agresor usa sus Styler Capturer lanzándolos sobre Snorlax con la intención de capturarlo al igual que Blaziken.

La situacion es apremiante mientras veo como el sujeto de negro intenta capturar a Snorlax aunque de súbito me acuerdo de una cosa, así que rápidamente saco un pokocho, es una modificación de mi pokecubo morado, pero tiene el mismo efecto. Le hago una señal a Snorlax lo cual hace que se deshaga de los capturadores con relativa facilidad para luego comerse muy contento su pokocho. Mi agresor parece quedar algo picado por que se lanza dispuesto a golpear a Snorlax con la zurda, pero Snorlax apenas si siente el golpe que se hunde en su piel grasosa.

Snorlax termina su pokocho y luego se voltea mirando muy enojado a mi agresor para luego realizar su ataque rayo solar a boca jarro, esto vuelve a sacar a mi agresor por los aires. Si bien me satisface que ahora sea mi agresor quien este en apuros, me asusta el hecho de que aquel ataque pudiese haberlo matado.

Cuando miro a donde esta mi agresor este se pone de pie aunque parece estar medio magullado al tiempo que el visor de su cara se rompe, es allí donde puedo verle la cara, me quedo helada al reconocerlo, pero no tengo tiempo para reponerme ya que de repente un pequeño pokemon eléctrico golpea a Wartortle y luego a Snorlax por detrás con un ataque eléctrico, luego Kricketune, de quien me había olvidado hace un buen momento, golpea a Snorlax por arriba con su tajo umbrío.

Ambos pokemon terminados sus ataques se dirigen a donde esta mi agresor, es allí que reconozco al pokemon eléctrico que resulta ser un Minum.

-Gracias amigo…-dice mi agresor mientras se pone de pie con dificultad al tiempo que se limpia el lado izquierdo del rostro, mientras que el derecho parece estar cubierto por una especie de capa metálica-bien…basta de juegos…ahora va en serio detective…

-Por que…-digo mirándole al rostro-que fue lo que te paso Lunick…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno amigos gracias por esperarme y en serio les pido disculpas por la demora aun debo recuperar algunos documentos y seguir con el tratamiento medico pero seguire subiendo contis gracias<em>


End file.
